The Unexpected Afterlife of Long Feng
by The Goon
Summary: Sequel to "The Gruesome Fate of Long Feng." Long Feng wakes up 10 years later in the afterlife with familiar faces...surrounded by nothingness, but still, some choose to continue their old schemes.
1. Part 1 of 3: The Unexpected Afterlife

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. I've hit some writers block for my other stories, so while I think of how to progress those stories forward, I decided to write a sequel for "The Gruesome Fate of Long Feng." Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Deathnote.**

* * *

Long Feng awoke to the smell of death and despair, and could see nothing but darkness in the skies overhead. Despite this, it was the sound of chanting that awoke him. When he looked around, several people, be they men, women, or even children, were all holding a candle, marching in a line towards one place. Long Feng didn't know where that was, but he wasn't about to be the only one who didn't know.

"Take this candle," came a voice from behind him.

Long Feng looked up, and saw someone with a goatee and in a cloak just like everyone else.

"Hao Yuni?" asked Long Feng.

"Surprised?" asked Hao, "You're no different than me now."

It was true. Long Feng realized that he too, was in a cloak like everyone else. His face, as well as Hao's face, was covered in darkness, only revealing his chin and eyes. Also, like everyone else, he was barefoot.

"Wait, does that mean…Kai Jun…is he…?" asked Long Feng.

"I assume so," replied Hao, "But maybe not. Surprisingly, Nutkicker has the best chance of survival. After all, it's been almost ten years now and I haven't seen either of them around…"

"What?" cried Long Feng, "Ten years? Have…Have we been dead for that long?"

"Yes," replied Hao, "The year is now 2012, the year the world is _supposed _to end. But there's only 5 days until 2013, and nothing much has happened."

"Where is everyone going?" asked Long Feng.

"I can't say I know," said Hao, "You and I haven't been able to leave this spot, probably because you were unconscious for so long."

"So now what?" asked Long Feng.

"Now we just follow everyone else, I suppose," replied Hao.

Hao could tell, by the small glimpse he saw in Long Feng's eyes, that Long Feng still had bigger plans in mind.

"Just give up on Ba Sing Se," said Hao, "It's over. We can't do anything about it. Besides, Sozin's comet already passed years ago in our world, and we don't know how the war ended."

"I just can't let that go," said Long Feng.

"Well you'll have to," said Hao, "Now come on, if we don't have anything better to do, we better keep up with the line."

Long Feng reluctantly followed Hao Yuni into the line that led to wherever it could take them. Farther up, however, was Kai Jun, whom they were talking about moments ago. He too wore a cloak over himself. He still hadn't forgotten about his death at the hands of Rem and Higuchi. Both were long dead, now.

Others had been following the line as well. L, Watari, Mello, Higuchi, Takada, Soichiro Yagami…especially Light Yagami and Misa Amane, were all in the line. But none of them had met up with each other. They were all in separate places, depending on when they died. Kai Jun was the first to die out of all of them, so he was in the front. Then came Higuchi, followed by Hao Yuni and Long Feng, Watari, L, Soichiro, Mello, Takada, Light, and finally Misa.

* * *

It felt like days when the sight of a dark lake came into view, though it may as well have been years, or maybe even just minutes. Some people seemed to be stopping for a break, so Long Feng decided he would do the same. Hao Yuni sat next to him during this time.

"I never thought this was what the afterlife would be like," said Long Feng.

"I could have done so much more," said Hao, "Like _not_ getting caught and thrown in prison, _or_ letting myself get killed by that hot Goth Lolita girl and her arrogant boyfriend."

"No way!" shouted someone from behind, "Long Feng? Hao Yuni? Is that you guys?"

Long Feng and Hao turned around. In a cloak just like everyone else, Kai Jun was running toward the two of them.

"He finally woke up?" asked Kai.

"Took 10 years, but he did," replied Hao.

"Weren't you with us when we first arrived in Tokyo?" asked Long Feng.

"Yes, I was!" exclaimed Kai.

"So what happened?" asked Long Feng, "How did you end up here?"

"I went to get Higuchi's Death Note, and then I was gonna go on a killing rampage of my own," explained Kai, "But then I just felt like I was having a heart attack…but Higuchi didn't do a thing. It was almost as if something else was in the room that killed me."

"That would be a Shinigami," replied Long Feng, "I had one named Ryuk when I had possession of another Death Note."

"The ironic thing is that he and I are good buddies now!" exclaimed Kai.

"You and who?" asked Long Feng.

"Higuchi," replied Kai, pointing towards the circle of cloaked people looking toward them, "And also is some guy named Light, and another named Mello, and L and Watari…Light's dad was also there, but he went off somewhere else a moment ago."

"Light?" asked Long Feng, "I…I think I know who that is. He may have been the one who killed me!"

"I don't think there's anything you can do about that now," said Hao, "We're all dead, it's not like there's anything after this."

Long Feng wasn't listening to Hao. In Long Feng's opinion, being dead made Hao a little more intelligent and reasonable than Long Feng wanted him to be. Before Long Feng could tap Light on the shoulder to get his attention, Light had already turned around.

"I remember your face," said Light, "You had interfered with my plan to get my name cleared."

"Well it wasn't as if you were innocent," remarked Higuchi.

"Let's not argue, guys," said Kai, "We're all here because one jackass or another had us killed."

Soichiro had come back, and he looked rather bone chilling in his cloak. He sat down in the group with everyone else.

"Regardless, we're all stuck in the same situation, so we had all better cooperate to get ourselves out of it," said Light.

"What does that mean?" asked Soichiro, "If we're all dead, don't we stay that way? Last time I checked, there wasn't a logical way to undo your death."

"That's why I've taken so much time here," said Light, "I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"There is a rather easy answer to that," said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned and saw an old man with a long moustache in a cloak. He sat down in between Soichiro and Light.

"And who might you be?" asked Light.

"You can call me Kun Li," he said.

"Kun Li?" asked Long Feng.

"Are you the Kun Li that was executed for that massive massacre in Ba Sing Se?" asked Hao.

"The one and only," replied Kun.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you in person!" exclaimed Kai, "But how did that happen?"

"You mean the massacre?" asked Kun, "Well, I had always been bullied in my lifetime. Once, when I was a child…"

* * *

_In the death realm, everyone could literally see Kun Li's flashback. He was a small little boy with short blonde hair, and wore Earth Kingdom colors, as did everyone else. He had been walking back from the market, when suddenly, strong hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him into an alley. Kun was turned around so he could see who his abductors were. He was not surprised, but still afraid. _

_Peasant boys who had often bullied him were the abductors, and their leader was the only female in the group, Song Li. She was Kun's cousin. She was much bigger than Kun, and the second tallest in her gang. She wore tall, black boots with a short, green skirt and sleeveless shirt, showing off her arm and leg muscles. She always picked on her younger cousin. _

"_Hey faggot!" shouted Song, "Get down on your knees!"_

_Kun did what he could to ignore her. The less trouble he got into because of Song, the better. But try as he might, Song was as persistent as ever, to the __point where she walked to Kun and dragged him down to the ground on his face, stuffing his mouth with dirt that had been walked on. Song and her friends laughed at him as he struggled to get up. _

"_Get up, pussy!" shouted Song, mocking her younger, weaker cousin. _

_As hard as he tried, he didn't. Rather, he couldn't. Wanting to pick on him and humiliate him more, Song threw Kun up in the air and then grabbed him by the shoulders. She pinned him down on the ground, her armpit in his face, nearly choking him. After he had enough, she threw him down into the ground, but this time, she squeezed his head in between her strong leg muscles, humiliating him._

"_Maybe one time he'll actually fight back!" said one of the peasant boys as they walked away._

"_Nah, he's too much of a pussy!" said another._

_As they all laughed, Song looked down on her younger cousin and with a sinister glare, smirked and waved goodbye with a condescending demeanor. As Kun stepped back up on his feet, he cleaned himself off and swore vengeance on Song and her gang._

"_Never again," said Kun._

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	2. Part 2 of 3: Kun

**Hey everyone, it's me, The Goon. I haven't been able to update this story for a while, but now that I can, please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**If you don't remember what happened: Long Feng wakes up in the realm of the dead and reunites with Hao Yuni and Kai Jun. They walk quite a distance before meeting up with Light Yagami and other characters who have died. They meet an old man named Kun Li, who has quite a gruesome past:**

**

* * *

**

_Kun Li was not about to take any more crap from his evil cousin Song Li and her gang. She had humiliated him for the last time. It was time for Song to learn her lesson, and Kun knew just how to teach it to her. It would be violent, and may traumatize her, but she would learn. It was time for his judgment on Song. _

_She lived alone in a house very close to the walls of Ba Sing Se. It was past midnight, and Kun doubted that even Song and her gang would be out this late. Kun quietly climbed up the ivy covered walls and opened the dew covered window. He ended up in a small hallway on the top floor. If memory served him correctly, Kun's room was just a few doors down. _

_When he opened the squeaky door, he could hear heavy breathing from inside. Through the dark, he saw much of Kun's dirty laundry lying all over the floor. As he peeked inside more, he saw a wicked slob by the name of Song Li with her right leg hanging off the bed (with an obvious scar on her sole), her covers sliding down the bed as well (revealing sweaty skin), and her face deep into her pillow. Apparently, judging by the mess on her bed, she never finished eating her rice bowl with sauce. _

_Kun quietly snuck up to her. He hadn't realized how attractive his cousin was in her sleep. His thoughts of revenge had been put aside for the moment to touch his cousin's rear end of muscle. _

_He was instantly thrown across the room by his cousin who suddenly woke up. _

"_You thought I wouldn't be expecting you?" asked an angry Song, "Are you really that stupid?"_

_Song grabbed her little cousin Kun by the neck and started to choke him, dragging him towards the window. _

"_I've always had fun beating you up because I thought you were a gay little pussy," said Song, "Now I know you're also a peeping tom, I'll have to finish __you off for good!"_

_Song brought Kun down to the ground, and to mock him, she turned around and placed her ass on his face. She had tight leg muscles, and used them to choke Kun further. Unfortunately for Kun, Song was also very gassy after eating food before she slept. Kun knew what rice with beans and sauce smelt like, and judging by what Song did next to torture him, he knew that was what she had eaten. _

"_Fucking die, you little pervert," hissed Song._

_She's going to kill me!__ thought Kun, __I can't die! Not here! Not like this!_

_Kun would not get his revenge if he was in this predicament any longer. Somehow, he would have to get to the window, drag Song down with him, and give her a good beating. _

"_What part of die don't you understand?" asked Song._

_Kun found enough strength to lift his head up and dig his sharp teeth into Kun's ass._

"_OW! YOU'RE BITING MY ASS, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"_

_Kun didn't care what awful things Song said about him. He was ready for his revenge. It got Song off of him, and while Song was rubbing where she was bitten, Kun caught his breath in an instant. The next thing Song knew, she was thrown out the window by her younger, weaker cousin. As if the impact of landing on the hard ground wasn't enough, shards of glass fell down, a few of which cut across Song. She received cuts along the side of her leg, both her shoulders, and the top of her nose. Kun had landed safely on the ground by making two pedestals to land on with the earth._

"_Y-You're an Earthbender?" asked Song in shock, "You've been an Earthbender this whole time and no one knew?"_

"_Correct," replied Kun, "After my father died, I went through old documents in his library. I found an Earthbending scroll, and late at night when no one was awake, I snuck out to practice. I was unconfident until today that I had fully mastered it."_

"_But at such as young age," cried Song, having fear suddenly struck in her heart, "N-No matter! As soon as I call my gang, not even your Earthbending __powers will stop them!"_

_Kun did not hesitate. He had a giant rock fly out from the ground, and it flew right into Kun's head. An Earth pillar also struck her in the stomach. After the rocks crumbled, all he could see was her bare leg hanging out._

"_That's right, I did it!" hissed Kun, "I finally beat you, you evil witch! What do you have to say about that?"_

_Song did not respond. She did not even twitch. Kun had imagined this outcome, but no matter how badly he wanted revenge, he had no intention of killing her. He had to be sure. He removed the debris off her body and felt her pulse. Sure enough, she was dead._

_Kun had finally gone over the line of sanity. Now that the ultimate revenge was his, he was free to use his powers however he wanted. His next targets were Song's evil gang, but first Kun did some things he could never do, things he never thought he would. It did not matter if Song would feel a thing. She would never wake up again. He ripped off her shirt and the undergarments she was wearing, unzipped his pants, and crawled all over her body, taking advantage of it in every way he could._

_

* * *

_

_Song's peasant friends were all hanging out in their usual spot in the alleys. They had heard light footsteps and heavy breathing coming their way. Wondering what it could be, they were on their guard, prepared for a fight. What they saw left them appalled. _

"_You're all next," said Kun._

_In one hand, he was holding Song's severed head. In the other, he was holding one of Song's severed legs. Both were dripping blood on the ground, and the peasants could not bear the sight of their beloved gang leader so gruesomely murdered._

"_Get him!" they all shouted, "Kill that monster!" _

"_Fat chance," muttered Kun. _

_Kun lifted himself into the air by creating a pillar of earth for him to stand on. It stood tall over the entire city. The peasants looked up in astonishment and fear. _

"_Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" one of them asked. _

_Kun jumped into the air and pressed down on the pillar. It came down with Kun, sending a ripple of hard rocks and dust around a wide area. Obviously, the rising earth made mincemeat of Song's gang. But as a side effect, the area caught in the attack, which included the houses and some markets by the area, had sunk under the earth, leaving huge cracks leading inside the earth. Almost everyone in the city had been awakened by the loud sounds. It didn't take the Dai Li long to see the damage done, and a dirty Kun Li long to come crawling out from the rubble._

"_I've done it! I've finally done it!" cried Kun, standing on the dead bodies of everyone caught in the massacre. _

"_Freeze!" cried agents of the Dai Li._

"_Catch me if you can, losers!" cried a maniacal Kun._

_Before any of them could land a swift attack, Kun wrapped himself in a boulder of Earth and rolled away, out of the city, destroying part of the wall on his way out._

* * *

"You deprived monster!" shouted Soichiro, "You deserved to have been executed! You're no better than Kira!"

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Hao, looking up to Kun.

"But wait," said Light, "You were a boy in these flashbacks when the massacre happened. So how are you an old man now?"

"I wasn't caught and tried for my crimes until I became an old man," replied Kun, "For years I lived in caves, leading attacks against the city. I even had sent spies out during the attack from the Dragon of the West!"

"So how did you finally get caught?" asked Kai.

"I'll tell you how," replied Kun. He pointed at Long Feng and said, "_He_ found me, that's how!"

"You?" asked Kai.

"Ah yes," said Long Feng, grinning and rubbing his chin, "Now I remember you."

* * *

_Precisely 50 years later, Long Feng had been appointed the Head of the Dai Li. It had been 50 years since the massacre, and a few years before, word had gone out that one of the Dai Li agents was the uncle of both Kun and Song. _

"_Quite scandalous," said Long Feng, "One of our law enforcing agents having a criminal nephew on the run."_

"_What should we do about him, sir?" asked a Dai Li agent. _

"_Nothing," replied Long Feng, "He may still keep in contact with Kun. Perhaps if that is true, he will lead us right to him."_

_Sure enough, he was. Kun kept in contact with his uncle, who was now in his 90s, even older than Kun. He wasn't fond of Song to begin with due to the rivalry between him and Song's father, who was his brother. That was why he kept Kun hidden. One night, Kun's uncle told him that the town would be clear for the night. That gave Kun the chance to get out for some fresh air. _

_It started out alright for Kun. The night was cool, the stars were shining, and no one was in sight. No one that is, except for a small girl passing by…a girl who looked a lot like Song._

"_Oh no," groaned Kun._

_Awful memories of his evil cousin had come back to him. He couldn't stand the sight of her, and now a lookalike of her was walking around town, skipping and singing with a basket in her hands. Kun lifted rocks out from the ground and launched them at the girl. The girl screamed loudly, and that was the cue for the Dai Li to come out and attack._

"_Get him!" they all cried._

"_Uncle!" cried Kun, "You bastard! You set me up!"_

_That was not actually the case, but Kun was not known for his rational thinking._

"_I'll kill you, uncle! I'll kill you!" he cried as Dai Li agents held him down with the earth._

"_You will do no such thing," said Long Feng, approaching Kun, opening a scroll and declaring, "Kun Li, you are under arrest for assaulting a minor, treachery against Ba Sing Se, and for the murders of your cousin Song Li and her gang. By the power invested in me, I hereby sentence you to death!"_

_Simultaneously, Long Feng and the other agents created Earth spikes and launched them all at Kun, killing him instantly._

_

* * *

_

"Wow," said Kai, "That's quite a story."

"And I still haven't forgiven you for that, by the way," said Kun.

"It was your own mistake for being off your guard and assaulting a child," replied Long Feng.

Halfway through the second part of Kun's flashback, Hao had been distracted by someone familiar. He could not believe it, but Misa Amane was in the realm of the dead, and had just caught his lustful attention.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


	3. Part 3 of 3: Summoning

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 3, the final chapter, is now up for your entertainment. Enjoy the conclusion :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Deathnote.**

* * *

"I'm free!" cried a young soul who started glowing blue.

Everyone turned to see someone with a blue aura around them disappearing from the realm of nothingness.

"What was that about?" asked Long Feng.

"It occasionally happens," replied Kun Li, "If someone in the realm of the living has the need for someone who is dead, if they do the right things, they can summon them back from the dead. That person probably just went back to the realm of the living."

"Lucky," complained Kai.

"However," said Kun, "There's also another side of that. If someone here in the realm of nothingness commits an act unbearably evil, they will become nothing more than ash. They won't even walk forward in this empty realm. It will be as if they never existed."

"That certainly sounds harsh," said Long Feng.

"Fortunately it only happens to a few people," said Kun Li, "Then again, that goes for the summoned as well."

"I suppose we start moving soon, then?" asked Long Feng.

"Quite so," replied Kun Li, "Hey, wait, where did Hao go?"

"I'll bet he found some cute girl to chase," replied Kai, "He's always doing that."

"And we know how well his last experience with Misa ended up," said Light.

"His own death," replied Long Feng.

"I better go find him, make sure he stays out of trouble," said Kun Li. He brushed his fingers through his moustache and went to find Hao Yuni.

* * *

Unfortunately, Hao was already getting himself into deep trouble. He followed Misa for a long period of time, to the point where nobody was in sight for miles. Whatever Misa was doing, she wanted to do it alone, and what she wanted to do was go on her own in a different path to find Light, unaware that he was in the line. Most of the path was nothing more than dark, blue rocks leading in one direction. Where Misa had gone was a small valley with tall pillars, but the sky was still an ugly pitch black. Hao kept his distance, being sure to catch her by surprise. It worked last time, it could work again this time.

"Man, how am I ever supposed to find Light in that massive crowd?" asked Misa, "He wouldn't follow people like that. He would go on his own to make a change."

Both barefoot, Misa and Hao continued to walk down the valley, but Misa was unaware of Hao's presence. Before long, she started to complain about how tiring the long walk was.

_Just a little longer_, thought Hao, _if she walks a little longer, I can catch her with or without the element of surprise_.

* * *

Back in the line that had continued to march on, Long Feng met up with Kai.

"You think he's doing what I think he's doing?" asked Long Feng.

"Probably," replied Kai, "It could be any other girl, but he never could keep his hands off Misa."

"Hao's a troublemaker," groaned Long Feng, "I should never have taken him with us when we escaped prison."

"Maybe we should go find him before he does anything stupid?" asked Kai.

"Kun Li is already doing that," replied Long Feng, "We should proceed through this line…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kai, in unison with Light and Soichiro, as well as the other deceased.

"What?" asked Long Feng, "What am I looking at?"

"Look at yourself," Kai pointed out, "You're glowing blue!"

"I…I'm being summoned?"

* * *

Misa finally sat down to rest after a long walk through more nothingness.

"Man, my feet are killing me!" griped Misa.

_They won't be the only things killing you,_ thought Hao.

"I hope I find Light soon," said Misa, finally able to relax.

Hao stealthily crept up behind her, and Misa was completely unaware of the incoming danger. Hao grabbed a rock, clenched it tightly, and used it to knock Misa down. She held onto her head as Hao jumped on top of her. She was down, but not unconscious. She looked up and instantly felt a cold drop of sweat climb down her forehead as the fear of who he was came back to her.

"Remember me?" asked Hao.

Before Misa could scream, Hao stuffed her mouth with cloth from his cloak he managed to tear off. Try as she might, the only thing coming out of her mouth were soft, clogged huffs.

"Let's get a few things straight," said Hao, closing in on her face, "First off, your boyfriend ain't here to kill me, because he's still in line like everyone else and we're _not_…and secondly, since I'm already dead, your boyfriend can't kill me even if he tries! This, I believe, should be interesting. I'd love to see how you can stop me this time."

As Hao cackled maniacally, Misa bounced up and down, kicking her feet in the air in a desperate attempt to get away. Hao had already ripped her cloak clean off, and threw his off in a disorderly fashion. But Misa picked up a few tricks over the years. She learned how to defend herself (partially) after last time, so when Hao leaned in to lick her cheek, she head butted him. He didn't let go, but it still made him lose concentration…for a while.

In that while, Misa managed to loosen Hao's grip by a little bit, even though she was still captured. At least she had gotten her arms free, which she took advantage of by slapping Hao across the face multiple times. This did not faze Hao, however, because in a matter of seconds, he grabbed her wrists and spread her arms apart.

That was when Hao made a mistake on his part…he lifted his waist so that he could readjust himself. Misa used this opportunity to kick Hao hard enough to cut off his entire offspring. Misa started to get up and run away while Hao covered where he was injured, but Misa didn't run very far. She couldn't. Her long walk from before and her fight with Hao had deprived her of whatever strength she had left. She fell on her knees and, while sobbing, clenched her fists on the dry ground, similar to a dog position. Try as she might, she couldn't budge an inch.

"Damn you, Hao!" cried Misa.

"Cursing at me will do you no good," hissed Hao, getting back on his feet, in full pursuit of a weakened Misa, "Now stay there so I can rape you!"

Hao had wasted all of his patience on Misa. Now he really let loose. He grabbed Misa by the neck, to the point of choking her. The suffering wouldn't stop. Hao threw Misa down onto the ground, this time, however, ripping off pieces of her cloak and used them to tie her hands and feet to a nearby pillar. Her face was being pushed into the pillar. Hao didn't care about that anymore. He just wanted her body. He wrapped his muscular arms around her sweaty body, desperately desiring sweet sex. Of course, by sweet, his mind meant forcibly and not pleasurable for the girl.

Under muffled breaths, Misa tried to cry out, "Somebody help!" but no one could hear her except Hao.

Hao suddenly dropped his head on Misa's left shoulder. He was foaming at the mouth and omitting black fumes. Out of the corner of her eye, Misa could see someone (unbeknownst to her, it was Kun Li) rushing towards them. Hao suddenly started wobbling his knees. Hao knew what was happening. His act was so evil he was starting to fade out of existence and out of memory.

"Here we go again," said Kun to himself, "For some ghastly reason, only I can remember those who die permanently, and it's never any fun to be the only one in the know."

Hao began to slowly fall down. His lips and bleeding tongue began to slide down Misa's bare back and bare butt, until he fell to the side and died by her feet. His skin and bones turned into ashes, and falling on the ground, Misa recovered, not remembering anything.

"What happened?" she asked Kun.

"I'll explain later," replied Kun, "For now, get some clothes on and let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, dear cousin!" cried someone from behind.

Kun shuttered at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see none other than Song Li behind him, but not in a cloak or in the procession, just exactly as he remembered last seeing her…well, almost. He cut off her head and one of her legs when he killed her, and those had been sewn back on. But Song still had the glass cuts and wild eyes, filled with rage and murder.

"I've waited so long for you to come out of that line!" cried Song.

She grabbed Kun by the neck, and immediately, both of them started choking each other, with black fumes omitting from each other. Misa watched as the two cousins battled one another while slowly turning into ashes, fading into nonexistence. Having done so, all memories of Kun and Song were immediately forgotten.

"Seriously, what the hell am I doing out here buck naked?" asked Misa, "And where is Light?"

* * *

Light was watching as Long Feng was still glowing blue in everyone's presence.

"Is he being summoned?" asked Light.

"Yes," replied Soichiro, "I seem to remember someone saying something about that. Who was it that told us that again?"

"I have no clue," replied Kai, "Hey, has anyone seen…"

"Who?" asked Light and Soichiro.

"You know, that one guy who was with us," replied Kai, "In the Ba Sing Se prison…what was his name?"

"I don't even know who you're talking about," said Higuchi.

"Hey, is Long Feng actually fading?" asked Soichiro.

Long Feng was rising into the blank skies, completely disappearing. Someone from the realm of the living was summoning him. For whatever reason, he would have to wait to find out. Everyone else remained in the realm of nothingness, not remembering anything of Kun, Song, or Hao.

* * *

**The End?**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
